


Rose tinted

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Friendship had turned into casual flirting had turned into a sudden make-out session behind the gym had turned into a long-distance relationship. And now, they were finally rid of the long-distance part.





	Rose tinted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Soft EnnoAka fluff, as requested!

Ennoshita's eyes always seemed to radiate warmth, even when his brow was furrowed in concentration. But maybe those were just the rose-tinted glasses of love Keiji had been wearing for the past couple of months. He would've never thought that they'd ever be a _thing_. But friendship had turned into casual flirting had turned into a sudden make-out session behind the gym had turned into a long-distance relationship.

And now, they were finally rid of the long-distance part. Ennoshita had moved into a tiny flat near Tokyo University, just a thirty-minute train ride away from the Akaashi family home. 

“Would you stop staring at me and maybe actually help me figure out how to assemble this shelf?” Ennoshita asked, raising an eyebrow at Keiji and making him feel a little hot under his shirt collar.

“I can't help it. You're really cute when you pout,” Keiji retaliated. Ennoshita rolled his eyes in response, but he couldn't hide the smile that crept up on his face. Keiji loved that smile. It had been torture to see it only on a computer screen every other night when they had skyped. Now, however, the smile was right there in front of him, the distance closed in seconds, lips touching almost immediately.

_This_ , Keiji thought,  _is pure bliss._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
